Breen warship
The Breen warship was a vessel used by the Breen Confederacy in the late-24th century. History In 2366, two Breen warships attacked the Cardassian ship Ravinok forcing it to crash land on the planet Dozaria. Its survivors were forced to work in a nearby Breen dilithium mine. ( ) In 2373, it was noted by Tuvok that Breen ships used organic technology. ( ) In late 2375, the Breen became allies of the Dominion, where they committed a large fleet of warships to join the war effort. Worf and Ezri Dax were brought aboard a warship after being captured by the Breen on a planet in the Goralis system. ( ) The Federation first encountered the ships in combat during the Second Battle of Chin'toka. The Cardassian and Dominion ships held back while the Breen engaged the Federation, Klingon and Romulan forces. The ships had been equipped with energy dissipators that disabled the Allied ships' engines, weapons, and shields. The weapon was instrumental in defeating the Allied fleet and forcing the Federation Alliance from the Chin'toka system, losing the only enemy territory that they held in Cardassian space. ( ) Fortunately, the Klingon Bird-of-Prey was not affected, leading to a defense being discovered. ( ) Even without the energy dampening weapon, the Breen warships proved to be formidable. One such ship destroyed Legate Damar's ship in orbit of Cardassia Prime. Several warships participated in the Battle of Cardassia. During this engagement, a Breen warship was able to outmaneuver the , displaying exemplary maneuverability. Besides the energy dissipator, Breen warships mainly attack with torpedo weapons fired from at least three forward launchers at the pikes of the ship. Several Breen warships were destroyed by the Cardassian fleet when the Cardassians joined the Allies. Breen warships were also deployed in orbit of Cardassia Prime after the Dominion's retreat. ( ) Ships of the class * Unnamed Breen warships Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information The Breen warship was designed by John Eaves and rendered as a CGI model. Eaves commented: "Designing the Breen ship has an interesting origin. The Breen are a race that have no established architecture, therefore it opened the door to me to be extremely creative. My initial pass had the ship loosely around the letter 'T'. The story behind the 'T' is that it is the first letter of my fiance's name, Tara. I submitted the drawings and the producers liked the shape and requested more detailed drawings. When these were presented, the producers requested the drawings go a different direction than the original 'T' shape. Therefore, I started designing 'T' ships with a more stylish letter formation – lower case 't's', 't's' hidden among other shapes, etc. Each design sparked enthusiasm with the producers, yet they still wanted to see more fantastic ideas. So, after several more passes, they chose a drawing I didn't think they would choose. It broke all the traditional rules that ''Star Trek ships are required to meet. The 'T' ship, as I call it, is an open-faced, multiple plane swept wing conglomeration of weapons and engines and a big fat 'T' right in the centre. If you know where to look, all of the letters of Tara's name can be found in the detailed panelling of the ship's exterior. This has been my favorite of all designs for DS9 because of the inspiration which went into its design''". ("Far Beyond the Drawing Board", ) Eaves wrote: "Doug Drexler made a massive skills jump from graphics to CG model maker with this ship, and what fun it was to watch him learn something new. And now he’s a master of CG modeling and animation with unlimited talent!" http://www.startrek.com/article/guest-blogger-john-eaves-recalls-ds9 The mesh for the studio model would later be modified to represent the Quarren coyote ships in and . Apocrypha In the novelization " ", Worf mentions that the Breen warships are equipped with " s" that improve the resilience of their shielding. In the unpublished Last Unicorn Games sourcebook DS9 The Dominion War Sourcebook – The Fires of Armageddon, the Breen warship is referred to as the Gor Taan class. Breen warships appear in Star Trek Online as a part of the game's "Season Two" update. They are referred to as the Chel Grett class, a name that also appears in the Fires of Armageddon sourcebook. A playable version of this vessel was released as part of the 2012 winter event. For the 2016 one, an upgraded version named Chel Boalg was made. Models WizKids released two models of the Breen warship, the Gor Portas and the Rav Laerst, as part of the Star Trek: Tactics line. Eaglemoss Collections also released a model of the Breen warship as part of the Star Trek Official Starships Collection External link * de:Breen-Kriegsschiff nl:Breen oorlogsschip Category:Starship classes